Viento y locura
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Esa imagen y su interior habían decidido que esa puesta de sol iba a ser de película.


**Me ha venido un momento de inspiración escuchando música, en concreto a Avril Lavigne (magnifica), me ha gustado bastante como a quedado, la verdad que me a parecido un buen tema, entre una situación cómica y ridícula para esta pareja que me encanta. Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos comentarios! un beso y a disfrutar! **

* * *

** Viento y locura **

_La puesta de sol de otoño era lo mejor que había creído ver nunca, sus orbes azulinos estaban acuosos pero no por que quisiera llorar no, era de una inmensa felicidad que no venía a cuento. Cerró sus ojos y amplió su dulce sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes, sintiendo como aquella brisa fría se fundía con ella. Abrió su fosas nasales produciendo que por ellas entrara una mayor cantidad de aire fresco y zarandeó su cabeza, meciendo contra el aire sus hebras doradas que jugaron can gracia por el viento hasta que se volvieron a estabilizar. _

_Aquel olor a mar la encantaba y más cuando tenía aquella imponente vista que la reglaba aquel frío otoño, que al parecer estaba empatando para ser su estación del año favorita. _

_Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y contemplo de nuevo la escena desde el mirador de konoha el cual a no ser por ella estaría desierto y dio una nueva sonrisa. Las hojas secas flotaban por el ambiente incluso algunos pétalos de margaritas que cubrían el espeso césped revoloteaban a causa de la brisa marina y del gélido otoño._

_Esa mezcla de colores difuminados la encantaban, el sol apenas brillaba pero a su parecer estaba más hermoso que nunca rodeado por esos tonos púrpuras y rosados, bañándose en el mar azul. Aquella escena era digna de contemplar todas las tardes._

_Subió a la primera barandilla de la vaya, como si pensara lanzarse a volar y con su mano derecha se quitó la goma que mantenía su pelo bien recogido y lo dejó volar, incluso lo sacudió con fuerza intentando animarlo. Una risa melódica escapo de sus rosados labios aún gozando de la sensación del viento contra ella, contra su pelo dorado que parecía disfrutar esas caricias de libertad. _

_Alzó sus manos manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la barra de metal y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia porque a ella le faltaba algo para que esa escena fuera perfecta, para que fuera digna de recordar para siempre. _

_Caminaba como siempre con su andar despreocupado, porque lo mejor de que todo estuviera en calma era eso la tranquilidad pero él no era amante de esas cosas porque a Naruto Uzumaki le gustaba lo arriesgado. _

_Iba pendiente de sus pies porque no había nada de interesante en konoha y menos cuando hacía frío, eso era lo peor, y a él le apetecía entrenar con alguien para acabar con su monótona tarde exclusiva para el ramen. Alzó su vista y vio aquella rubia histérica del equipo diez, que otra rubia si no, la dinamita de Ino yamanaka, la amente de las flores, lo bonito y las dietas. Se carcajeo por lo bajo, ¿Qué diablos hacía así parada? Estaba seguro de que cogeria un resfriado, pero no diría nada se limitaría a pasar por detrás de ella y marcharse a su casa a hacer algo tan productivo como dormir. _

_-Abrázame.- sus palabras le alcanzaron cuando justo estaba a las espaldas de ella ocasionando que parara en seco. _

_-¿Perdón? -Atinó a pronunciar mirando como su peleo se balanceaba al son del viento._

_- Que me abraces y ahora.- su tono sonó recto y el Uzumaki percató el tono casi crispado de la rubia mientras él accedió temiendo que si no lo hacía acabaría yendo a los hospital. _

_-Perfecto…- susurró la rubia haciendo que el rubio que mantenía su cabeza pegada a la cadera de la chica la mirara como si hubiera perdido completamente los papeles.- ¿Es hermoso a que sí?- al principio no comprendió a exactitud la pregunta pero después de observar con detenimiento hacía delante comprendió exactamente porque lo decía. Esa puesta de sol era extremadamente hermosa como no podía haberse fijado nunca antes en lo pacifico de ese lugar, siempre pasaba por allí como no percatarse de aquello. _

_-sí…_

_Llevaban así bastante tiempo dejándose querer por el incesante viento que en vez de apartarlos de la enorme belleza de aquel lugar los retenía. Sin darse cuenta hace varios minutos el joven había apretado más contra él a la rubia que miraba la escena aún más satisfecha que antes pero ella creía que era hora de la despedida. _

_-Bájame.- susurro sensualmente contra los rubios cabellos de él. _

_-¿Cómo? Ah claro.- dijo aturdido mientras la bajaba con cuidado y quedaban frente a frente, observándose como quizás nunca lo habían hecho. Ella era exactamente la belleza en persona, no entendía como su precioso pelo rubio lo llevaba atado porque simplemente así se veía magnifico, sus ojos azules, sus facciones perfectas talladas con precisión, era posible que le gustara Sakura pero Ino Yamanaka ganaba por diferencia respecto a belleza. _

_- Me ha encantado que me trajeras aquí.- comento la rubia acercándose más al atónito chico que procesaba su ultima frase._

_-Pero que… _

_-Shh…- posó su dedo sobre los labios de él callándole al momento haciendo que una risita suave escapara de entre los labios de la rubia.- Jamás lo olvidaré Naruto-kun.- Eso cada vez era más extraño para él, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba esa rubia que acabaría por trastornarle pero si hay hubiera acabado todo… Los labios de ella se abalanzaron sobre los de él sin previo aviso y solo abrió estupefacto sus ojos aún no creyendo lo que pasaba pero la escena hablaba por si sola, Ino Yamanaka colgada de su cuello devorándolo. _

_No hizo más que dejarse llevar por los repentinos arranques de la rubia a la que a partir de hoy consideraría una demente en toda regla y de un momento ella se separó de él con una perfecta sonrisa en sus ahora sonrojados labios. _

_-Ha sido increíble Naruto-kun.- dijo para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar en el cual dejó parado al héroe de la hoja._

_El cual incrédulo miraba como aquella rubia histérica, amante de las flores, de lo bonito, las dietas y de ahora en adelante loca se iba zarandeando su pelo que emitía destellos con los últimos rayos del sol._

_Pero algo había cambiado esa tarde, él ya no pasaría sus tardes en el hospital rogándole a Sakura que fueran juntos a cenar ahora se pasaría las tardes en aquel sitio compartiendo una exquisita locura que le había producido esa rubia y que necesitaba mantener para siempre y ella, bueno ella había tenido su momento de película que era lo que quería pero después de aquello se prometió que haría la película más larga de toda la historia, en concreto una que durara hasta que se convirtiera en viento. _


End file.
